


Here we go again!

by Messed_Up_Mind



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, hopefully funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messed_Up_Mind/pseuds/Messed_Up_Mind
Summary: This is an idea that I have had stuck in my head since I saw episode 1 of season 4. It is purely a crack fic.
Kudos: 5





	Here we go again!

The Collector’s head guard was walking down the corridor towards her study, hoping that there was a good reason for him to be summoned. As he got closer he noticed the sounds of sobbing... oh no, not again... please not again.

He knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter, which he quickly received.  
Upon entering the room he saw The Collector, sitting on the floor with her usually perfect makeup running down her face as she was the source of the crying. She was also surrounded by discarded shirts, shoes, and any other clothing item that you could think of. 

“You summoned me, my lady.” He asked having seen her in this position before. 

“I CAN’T THINK OF ACCESSORIES FOR TANA! WHY DID I MAKE HER DRESS UP LIKE A COWGIRL!” she cried confirming the guards suspicions. Sitting in her lap was one of her many files, they were full of outfit ideas, swatches of fabric and roles for her dead you-tuber exhibition. 

“I don’t know my lady.” He answered. “Is there anything that I can do to assist you?” He asked while thinking ‘please say no, please say no’.

“Yes” damn it! “You can gather the rest of the guards, I need them to help me make sure that my outfits are perfect for the exhibition. You may leave and begin to gather your men.” She dismissed him.

As he left and began to walk back down the corridor, all he could think of was ‘NOT ANOTHER BLOODY FASHION SHOW!’

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was just a bit of fun but I hope you enjoyed it. :) Thank you for reading.


End file.
